


filled with moans and kids

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: CEO!Wonho, Dad!Wonho, M/M, More Tags Will Be Added as the Story Goes On, bottom!hyungwon, top!wonho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "He's more prettier than my dad!" Hanji said with a hint of shock in her voice. " ©︎ jihmint





	filled with moans and kids

**Author's Note:**

> this is not edited so im sorry for all the mistakes

"I swear- Jieun get your hands off of Hanji!" Hyungwon's running all over the place with paint on his apron, kids hanging onto his legs, and it's just a complete mess. For fucks sakes, its the afternoon, the kids are not supposed to have this much energy- especially 4-5 year olds.

"Hanji you better put those scissors down!" The room goes quiet, Hanji drops the scissors at the speed of light. This was the first time the kids heard Hyungwon raise his voice at the kids.

After the few moments of silence, the kids starts talking and messing around but this time it isn't that out of hand. After a few moments, Hyungwon decides to read a book before the kids go home. He was in the middle of reading The Giving Tree until a knock was heard from the door.

Hyungwon looks over and he's taken aback from the beauty and bless standing by his classroom door and even more when Eunha, one of his most talkative students stood up and ran to the man screaming, "Daddy!!!"

The man leans down and takes Eunha into his arms and hugging her like there's no tomorrow. He than looks over at his shoulder, looking at hyungwon."Hello, I've don't think we've met."

"I don't think we've have.Its um...Hwayoung that offen comes and gets her, if I'm not mistaken." 

The man's expression changes for a slight second but Hyungwon didn't fail to catch it,"Yes, she has a lot of time o her hands so..."

"Oh I understand." Hyung said as he stood up and went to shake the man's hand,"Chae Hyungwon, Kindergarten teacher.Your daughter is a great artist and a splendid student over all."

The man let's out a small laugh,"Ah, Thank you. I'm Shin Hoseok, call me Hoseok."

Hyungwon nods in acknowledgment,"Nice to meet you Hoseok, have a safe trip home Eunha."

"We will!See you kids later!"Hoseok waved to the kids and they waved back instantly.

"He's more prettier than my dad!" Hanji said with a hint of shock in her voice. 

"I'm not surprised.."Hyungwon mumbled,"Okay anyway...Where did we leave off?

 

 

 


End file.
